Wales
This article is about in OpenSound Competition. For information about the country, click here! OpenSound Competition Wales debuted in 1-st Season of OSC. There is the best result in the 18-th Season (Runner-up in the Superfinal Stage). | Season 1 | | Florence and The Machine | "No Light, No Light" | X | 15 | 12 |- | Season 2 | | Melanie C | "Think About It" | X | 17 | 15 |- | Season 3 | | September | "Party In My Head" | X | X | 16 |- | Season 4 | | Katy Perry | "Part Of Me" | X | 13 | X |- | Season 6 | | Shakira | "Addicted To You" | X | 18 | 9 |- | Season 7 | | Paulina Starborn | "Never Gonna Let Me Go" | X | 14 | 10 |- | Season 8 | | Take That | "Love Love" | X | X | 8 |- | Season 9 | | Taylor Swift | "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" | X | 9 | 6 |- | Season 10 | | Joss Stone | "The High Road" | X | X | 16 |- | Season 11 | | Kelly Clarkson | "Catch My Breath" | X | X | 12 |- | Season 12 | | Samantha Jade | "What You've Done To Me" | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | 4 | X |- | Season 13 | | Imagine Dragons | "Radioactive" | X | X | 16 |- | Season 14 | | Carelle | "Just One Soldier" | X | 18 | 10 |- | Season 15 | | Adam Lambert | "Love Wins Over Glamour" | X | X | 23 |- | Season 16 | | Ellie Goulding | "Burn" | X | 11 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 17 | | Florence and The Machine | "Over The Love" | X | 7 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 18 | | Birdy | "Wings" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 | bgcolor="gold" | 1 |- | Season 19 | | Birdy | "Strange Birds" | X | 5 | 4 |- | Season 20 | | Chlöe Howl | "Rumour" | X | X | 15 |- | Season 21 | | Neon Jungle | "Louder" | X | 22 | 9 |- | Season 22 | | Shift K3Y | "I Know" | X | X | 12 |- | Season 23 | | Marina And The Diamonds | "Froot" | X | X | 10 |- | Season 24 | | Ben Haenow | "Something I Need" | X | 6 | bgcolor="#CC9966" | 3 |- | Season 25 | | Laura Welsh | "Ghosts" | X | X | 10 |- | Season 26 | | Anavae | "Feel Alive" | X | 10 | 4 |- | Season 27 | | Bishop | "River" | X | X | 11 |} Awards | Season 20 | Alternative Award | | Chlöe Howl | "Rumour" | Not Qualified |- | Season 24 | Press Award | | Ben Haenow | "Something I Need" | 6 |} OSC Christmas On OSC Christmas there is the best result in the Christmas 2012-2013 (Runner-up). | bgcolor="silver" | 2012-2013 | bgcolor="silver" | | bgcolor="silver" | The Florin Street Band | bgcolor="silver" | "My Favourite Time of Year" | bgcolor="silver" | 2 | bgcolor="silver" | 116 |- |- | 2013-2014 | | The Florin Street Band | "Winter Wonder" | 9 | 53 |}